


Things That Are Better Than Finding Armani At A Consignment Store

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: 25 Days of Fanfic (2011) [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baking Christmas cookies at the Anderson's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Are Better Than Finding Armani At A Consignment Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassie_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie_black/gifts).



Kissing his boyfriend was like finding an Armani jacket at the consignment store. Better even, since consignment stores creeped Kurt out.

What was better than kissing Blaine, though, was an entire weekend of kissing Blaine, since Blaine’s parents were in Philadelphia for a convention.

Right now, they were baking Christmas cookies—gingerbread for Blaine and sugar-free gluten-free for Kurt—and Blaine was getting flour all over his gorgeous J. Crew sweater. Kurt couldn’t decide whether it was triggering his OCD or his elevated heart rate, so he just didn’t mention the powder that had made it to Blaine’s nose.

Blaine was singing over Bing Cosby’s rendition of “White Christmas” on the stereo, stirring between choruses and glancing up at Kurt, who had a bowl of his own batter on the other, spotless counter.

“God, these are going to be so good,” Blaine exclaimed grabbing a gob of ginger cookie dough and rolling a pin over it before moving on to the next one.

“I’ll take your word for it,” muttered Kurt. He dipped a finger into his cookie dough and licked it away.

Blaine was watching him with a half-smile on his face when Kurt looked up.

“Pervert.”

Blaine blushed, but his smile was wide. “Only for you.”

Kurt laughed and kissed the flour from Blaine’s nose. “Ew. You smell like ginger.”

“Whatever, man. You’d kiss me even if I’d eaten a clove of garlic.”

“Maybe,” Kurt admitted, taking the rolling pin and helping his boyfriend roll the gingerbread dough flat on the cookie sheet. “After plugging my nose,” he added.

Blaine snickered and nipped at Kurt’s earlobe, making him shiver. Blaine continued on as if he hadn’t just caused Kurt’s heart to stop for a moment, singing under his breath as he opened the oven. “ _Oh I hate going out in the storm, but if you really hold me tight…_ ”

“ _All the way home, I’ll be warm_ —we are so gay right now, Blaine,” Kurt joked, slipping the cookie sheet into the hot oven and propping his hands on his hips.

“There’s nothing to be done, Kurt,” Blaine played along. “I don’t think we can get much gayer.” He winked and kissed Kurt again.

Between licks and nips and gasps Kurt muttered, “Just you wait. I’m decorating my cookies with designer brand names.”  
“Then you’d achieve your dream of living on fashion,” Blaine replied, hands gripping at the back of Kurt’s button-down.

Kurt kissed him some more before adding, “I’m completely serious, you know.”

Blaine’s laughter was loud and shook Kurt down to his toes. And even though Kurt had flour all over his jeans and face from all the touching, Kurt couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
